Citrus limonia
by Missma
Summary: Il n'avait jamais aimé le citron, mais qu'importe ?


_« Toujours avec l'espoir de rencontrer la mer  
- Ils voyageaient sans pain, sans bâtons et sans urnes  
- Mordant au citron d'or de l'idéal amer. »_  
**Mallarmé**

- Tu ne l'as jamais aimée !

- Ne dis pas de sottises, ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Je ne veux pas continuer mes études si Ariana a besoin de moi. Tu te penses capable de gérer ses crises ? De la rassurer quand elle se pense l'être le plus abominable qui soit ? Il n'y en a jamais eu que pour toi, toi et tes stupides prix dont tu es plus fier que de ta famille !

Ces dernières paroles, crachées avec haine, firent mouche chez le jeune homme. Il fit cependant comme si de rien n'était et continua d'écrire sur le rouleau de parchemin de son écriture élégante qui lui avait valu l'admiration de ses professeurs. Il fallait qu'il rattrape les stupides actions de son frère qui avait prévenu le Directeur Black qu'il ne souhaitait pas, pour raisons personnelles, retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée.

- Tu ne m'y feras pas retourner, continua Abelforth d'un ton sifflant.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de faire tes propres règles, répliqua calmement Albus en cachetant la lettre et en se dirigeant vers le hibou familial, un majestueux grand-duc qui tendit sa patte pour s'y faire accrocher la missive.

Serrant les poings, Abelforth tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, laissant son frère seul. Ce dernier suivit des yeux la course de l'animal dans le ciel matinal avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, le pouce et l'index serrant fortement l'arrête de son nez pour se concentrer. En ce moment, Elphias devait être en train de visiter l'un de ces pays dont ils avaient tant parlé, abandonné par son ami qui l'avait averti voilà quelques jours qu'il ne pourrait pas se joindre à lui. L'Egypte, peut-être. Tous deux avaient implicitement décidé de commencer leur tour du monde par l'Egypte, dont la culture tant sorcière que moldue les fascinait.

Son regard clair tomba alors sur une photo où les bras qui s'agitaient furent autant de coups de poignards dans son cœur. Se levant, il aplatit d'un geste sec le cadre afin de ne plus voir le visage souriant de sa mère, tenant dans ses bras la petite Ariana. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse déborder par ses émotions, quelles qu'elles soient. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Et ce n'était désormais plus son rôle.

Un coup d'œil dans le miroir placé au-dessus de la cheminée lui révéla le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn, trop longs sans doute pour la bonne société anglaise, dont les yeux d'un bleu translucide, désespérément secs, lui faisaient face avec détermination. Que cela lui plaise ou non, il était devenu le chef de famille et avait à charge son frère et sa sœur. Il avait toujours cru que ce genre de situation n'arrivait qu'aux autres ou, pire, n'arrivait jamais. Qui endossait le rôle de père de substitution à peine sorti de Poudlard ? Il aurait préféré… Se massant les tempes, n'osant pas accorder d'attention à la pensée perfide qui venait de traverser son esprit, il suivit les traces de son frère et quitta le salon.

_Il aurait préféré être partout, sauf ici._

Quel jour étions-nous ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps, depuis ce fameux jour. En voulait-il à sa sœur ? Ce n'était clairement pas sa faute, mais n'était-ce pas elle qui était à l'origine de tout cela ? S'en voulait-il à lui de ne pas avoir été présent, prêt à la défendre, pour lui éviter de devenir cette silhouette fantomatique qui passait de pièces en pièces sans jamais parler, les doigts crispés sur ce jouet cassé qu'Abelforth lui avait offert quand elle était enfant ? Car s'il avait été là à ce moment précis, sans doute n'aurait-il pas été _là_, maintenant. Il serait en compagnie de son ami sur les dunes d'Egypte pour étudier de nouvelles formes de magie. Et il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait que tout ramener à lui. A ce qu'il voulait. A ses plans pour le futur. A son ambition.

Mais sans ambition, en serait-il au point où il en était aujourd'hui ?

Il ne pouvait décemment pas se reprocher de vouloir parvenir au meilleur. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus nier que cette situation l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il soupira. C'était ainsi, on n'y pouvait rien. En passant dans le couloir, il se força à ne pas contempler les autres photos accrochées aux murs. C'était bien du genre de sa mère, ces cadres par dizaines. Sa mère… Il ferma les yeux.

- Non, Ariana, pas comme ça.

La voix de son frère résonna dans la chambre d'amis. Alors Ariana était ici ? Cela faisait une journée entière qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et s'il avait été vaguement inquiet au sujet de sa nourriture et de sa toilette cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Il savait qu'Abelforth était là.

Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure, silencieusement, et observa le dos de sa sœur, masqué par une cascade de cheveux blonds, à côté de son frère qui guidait sa plume sur le parchemin afin de l'aider à dessiner quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer. Il fut frappé de l'air d'Abelforth, si doux, si plein d'amour, un visage qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne d'autre. Aurait-il dû avoir ce même air à chaque fois qu'il la voyait ? Après tout, il était également son frère. L'aimait-il moins que lui ? Il chercha à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle était venue lui parler, ou que lui-même avait fait le premier pas vers elle pour l'entourer d'attention. Malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Peut-être qu'elle avait fini par ne plus l'aimer, songea-t-il avec amertume en contemplant à nouveau la scène fraternelle. C'était prévisible, étant donné le temps qu'il passait dans ses livres. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'aimait de cet amour factice d'une sœur qui aime un frère, parce qu'ils étaient nés de la même mère. Ce n'était pas ce genre de liens qui permettrait à l'un comme à l'autre de jouer ce genre de scène. Et puis de toute façon, il ne savait pas dessiner.

Le bruit qu'il fit en se reculant attira l'attention d'Ariana qui se retourna, la surprise marquée sur son visage pourtant toujours absent.

- Albus ?

Le jeune homme se força à esquisser un sourire. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas être à la hauteur d'Abelforth parce qu'il ne savait pas comme agir avec elle, si ce n'est en faisant comme si tout allait toujours bien. Même aujourd'hui. Même après qu'elle ait tuée leur mère. Une sorte de sourire de circonstance qui n'invitait ni à la confidence ni au rapprochement.

- Tu dessines ? C'est bien.

Elle ne répondit pas, le fixant un moment avant de retourner à sa feuille. Le regard d'Abelforth effleura un instant son aîné, sombre et menaçant, rancunier de leur entrevue récente mais également comme à chaque fois qu'Albus adressait la parole à sa sœur. C'était comme s'il se sentait le seul capable de maintenir Ariana dans un état normal, et que la présence des autres ne faisait qu'aggraver sa situation.

Albus attendit quelques secondes une quelconque phrase puis, face au silence, recula et referma la porte. Il fallait qu'il fasse le tri dans les papiers de la famille et qu'il se dépêche de tout organiser pour l'enterrement. Il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite après le drame, trop bouleversé par ce poids qui faisait désormais ployer ses épaules et, peut-être à cause de cette conviction enfantine dont on ne pouvait entièrement se départir à l'âge adulte, persuadé qu'en n'y pensant pas tout s'annulerait et redeviendrait comme avant. Mais le corps froid de Kendra Dumbledore gisait dans son cercueil et n'attendait plus que le contact avec la terre glacée pour reposer "en paix".

Un bruit de pas le sortit de ses pensées. Ariana l'avait suivi, pâle comme à son habitude, tenant quelque chose dans son poing serré. Abelforth n'était pas avec elle, cautionnait-il son déplacement ?

- Albus, bon anniversaire.

Elle lui déposa alors au creux de la paume une sucette au citron. Il se souvenait très bien de cette sucette, qu'elle disait garder pour une grande occasion et sur laquelle il n'avait jamais eu aucune prétention, détestant plus que tout le citron ou ce qui s'en approchait. Elle avait même refusé de la donner à Abelforth, elle qui lui offrait tout ce qu'elle avait. C'était avant cette période sombre, c'était lorsque leur mère souriait alors, fatiguée mais ne le montrant jamais, lorsqu'elle lançait, avant chaque sortie : « si quelqu'un veut que je lui ramène quelque chose, c'est maintenant, je sors. » Ses deux fils savaient très bien qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à eux mais à celle qui était enfermée entre les murs de leur demeure, silencieuse, fragile et dangereuse à la fois.

- Bon anniversaire ? répéta-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et il se souvint alors. Oui, c'était son anniversaire. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? N'était-ce pas pour cette raison qu'il voulait partir avec Elphias, fêter la fin de leur scolarité et son anniversaire ? Il n'avait même pas eu l'intention de le passer avec sa famille, et pourtant elle…

- Merci, put-il seulement articuler, serrant la friandise entre ses doigts.

**ooo**

- Albus ?

Le directeur de Poudlard sursauta légèrement devant la voix du professeur de Métamorphose.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Remontant ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez, il hocha la tête.

- Des rêveries de vieil homme, vous savez ce que c'est. Que voulez-vous, Minerva ?

Un peu gênée, ce qui était étrange venant de cette femme à l'allure si sévère, elle lui tendit une boite en fer décorée de plusieurs figures étranges et colorées comme seul Albus Dumbledore pouvait les apprécier.

- L'équipe professorale se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Ils sont au citron, votre parfum préféré.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire et tendit la main pour recevoir la boîte de bonbons.

- Merci.


End file.
